masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Redstreak’s Journal (Season 2)
__FORCETOC__ S2E06: Lack of The Law We fucking helped GREY…. I should’ve fucking known! If I knew it was them, I wouldn’t have bothered! Fuck! *Sigh* Ok….I need to calm down and write what happened. Ok...honestly I didn’t understand much of what happened. I was taking a walk through the city when I saw this crime scene before me, swarmed with police officers. I was about to take a look when this French superhero came up to me. Apparently he was called the Silencer and he wanted my help with something. And it turns out he wanted help from other members of the Big Team as well. They were already there at the scene but I didn’t recognise any of them. The Silencer explained to us that there was an assassin who could manipulate gravity and that he needed our help to capture him. We agreed to help him and went to this luxurious party which this billionaire called Max Luther organised. I was honestly completely out of my element. I’m terrible at socialising for obvious reasons, but Parrot and Gwen forced me to socialise with people. Suddenly the lights went out and the waiters started taking out guns. Apparently they’re part of this group called Chimera and wanted to kill this man called Rodriguez. We managed to stop him luckily but…..all this time… Chimera wanted to kill Rodriguez because he was working for GREY. If I knew he was working for GREY, I would’ve killed Rodriguez myself! I don’t know who Chimera is, but screw it! I would’ve helped them! Fuck…. I’m so stressed. It doesn’t help that I can’t find Spectre anywhere. I have no idea where she is and neither does anyone else. I’m worried that she’s….fuck! S2E11: Shades of G.R.E.Y Oh….my….God! I...I kissed Spectre! I kissed her! I…! *furious scribbling* Ok calm down Amber, calm. Ok. So I finally found Spectre after a whole month of searching. I finally found her… But she wasn’t the same. The ice woman from the dance….she turned Spectre into a soldier! She tortured her for a whole month and…..she was going to kill me! Spectre was going to kill me! I….I was shocked but….it was Spectre. I didn’t want to hurt her. I came all this way to save her after all! I… I didn’t know what else to do except...hug her. I hugged her and begged her to come back. And I….I told her I loved her. And she...kissed me! We actually kissed! My heart was pounding like a drum in my chest and….I can still feel her lips on mine. They felt...soft, and warm. I’m so glad that Spectre is safe. I was so worried that she….died. I was so scared and I never felt so scared in my life except...when dad was alive.. I can still feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. I feel so...happy and full of energy. I never felt like this before. Spectre…..if you ever read this, I just want you to know you’re the bestest thing that ever happened to me, and I’m so glad you’re safe. I love you.. S2E22: NAENA De Libera Well this first experience of watching a drag queen show was definitely interesting. Literal pieces of the moon fell from the sky! I honestly thought it was the end of the world. But turned out it was all because of a music box. Yes, a music box! I have never heard of a music box causing meteors to fall from the sky. But turns out this music box is actually a very powerful weapon from space called the Sonata. So much so that this space dude named Oblivious literally controlled an alien drag queen to get this music box weapon thing for him. We luckily managed to save her and stopped her from taking the Sonata. But….something felt….off. I’m...a bit worried about Spectre. Recently she seems so concerned about becoming more powerful like everyone else. She even told me that she doesn’t feel like she belongs in the team. I told her that that wasn’t true but she still felt useless. It hurts me to see her think of herself like that. I’m also scared that...she mentioned Hollow. She said she wanted to be powerful and capable like she was. I’m scared Spectre will go back to what happened to her when she was at GREY. God I feel like such a terrible girlfriend. Is me supporting her not enough? S2E30: Halycon Become Transformed God…so much stuff happened today… I don’t know what to think. We were only supposed to stop an illegal underground wrestling match but instead, I went…supernova. I never thought Hesperus’ powers would allow me to lose control either. But it wasn’t his powers… It was the pink gas from T-Day. I was trying to figure out who the person in charge of the wrestling match was, but instead, I found this strange room. It was filled with the pink gas. And there were people who were willingly breathing it in, and they had….animal features? I had a flashback of T-Day and that horrified expression on Bella’s face… No, I don’t want to think about that again. I don’t remember much of what happened. Just pink gas, and suddenly...a bright flame. It ignited in me and I felt powerful. I wanted to fight. But I don’t remember much after that. Just, nothing. Next minute I woke up in Dominik’s lap. He told me what I had done. I burned the entire building down! And I almost died! I almost killed Hesperus! If it weren’t for him, I...would’ve died. It was like I became…feral almost, like a wild beast. Oh god… I really am a monster. Luckily no one was hurt but, I still feel guilty. I ruined everything… Now Hesperus seems hesitant around me. What would Spectre think of me? Am I really a monster? S2E67: Fall of the Zodiac Part 2 Wow…..today was a rough day. So much happened and I’m still trying to process it all. Ok, here’s what happened. GREY was attacking Halycon with the pink gas from T-Day, and groups of us from the Big Team had to split up to stop it. I was assigned with Zip who’ve I met before, Mini, this small girl who apparently has a demon inside her, and Shadow-X, some ninja star that just does whatever she wants. God she’s so bossy and rude….. Anyway, we encountered this woman called Yamato who wanted to show us something, but I had a feeling in my gut that it was some kind of trap. Turns out I was right. I got attacked by bee people and they injected some kind of...stuff into me? To knock me out? I don’t know. It felt itchy and horrible. It also didn’t help that I inhaled some of the gas and started growing a bit more hair on my body. It was lucky that Mini and Zip managed to save me, but not so lucky that I fell to the ground and lost control of my powers. I managed to calm myself down but I just seemed to keep screwing up. I felt like I was letting my teammates down. That’s when these bee people started attacking each other and Mini couldn’t stop them. But I could sense this deep dark energy down in the pit of my stomach, and I don’t know why but I felt compelled to help. So I tried to help Mini and it worked. We gained control over the bees again. They took us to Zodiac City where we managed to find Yamato and Dr. Eaton in the sewers. We all managed to work together to defeat Yamato and help free Dr. Eaton. Despite the rocky start, we managed to persevere and complete a successful mission. All of us were then interviewed on the Jay Johnah Fallon show about our success, and he asked me what motivates me to be a superhero. I thought back to my escape from GREY and how Cyclone found me. I remember him telling me that I could do great things and thinking about all those unfortunate souls who are still stuck in horrible situations with no help. That encouraged me to want to help others. I became a superhero to help those who couldn’t escape like I did. So that’s what I told him. I’m glad that despite the rocky start, we managed to help a lot of people and hopefully get the cure for the pink gas. I’m just glad it’s all over….for now atleast. Category:Redstreak Category:Journals